


How to Win Over His Parents

by jamesilver



Series: Trashy Tropes-- Kylux [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Implied Poe Dameron/Finn, M/M, Meeting the Parents, also tw homophobia, as usual when we see brendol: he is an asshole so be weary about his relationship with his son, brendol is an asshole, fake dating au yaaaall, from brendol towards hux, i love it, its fucking ridiculous, kylo gives no fucks, kylo is an artist, mitaka and phasma make hux a grindr, oh boy oh boy is it meet the parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 03:45:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11096223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesilver/pseuds/jamesilver
Summary: Hux took a shaky deep breath. This was a mistake. It was all a terrible mistake. His father was going to eat Kylo alive and there was nothing he could do. They were going to get caught, found out. Brendol would know they weren’t actually dating and Hux would never hear the end of it. This was the worst decision he had ever made. They should just turn back now and— too late. Kylo rang the doorbell.___Or: Hux is fed up with his parents and needs a bad boy to shock them out of his life, and Kylo is his fake date ticket to do so.





	How to Win Over His Parents

**Author's Note:**

> As I said in my tags, we all know that when Brendol Hux is involved things typically don't go well for Armie. So, be warned that during the dinner scene with Maratelle and Brendol, there is a little bit of homophobia, but it's fine because Kylo makes sure that won't ever happen again.
> 
> \--Also this work is unbeta'd--
> 
> Includes my headcanon that Mitaka cannot face authority, but is super sassy to everyone else.

Fuck. Okay. 

Last time was the last time, Hux had promised himself. He wasn't going to attend another family fucking dinner only to be ridiculed about his life in every aspect. He needed something to distract himself and he didn't care who-- or what-- did the trick. In fact, he had been a wonderful teenager and never rebelled. Not even once. Maybe now was the time to change that. The time to set his revenge. 

He needed a date. 

Now, Hux had decided he didn't need just any date. No. He needed someone who didn't own a goddamn iron and didn't wear things like belts or suspenders unless it was for hipster style purposes. He needed someone who wasn't aiming to charm his parents and wasn't afraid to be forward. Very forward. As in, PDA that just may give his stepmother a heart attack. The only problem was that he needed to find him. 

He was sitting at his desk wondering how he would ever find someone to shock his parents when a knock came at his door. Looking up from burying his head in his hands, he told the person to enter. 

The door cracked open just a tad and a flop of dark hair poked its way through. "Hi, I'm your new temp....since your assistant is out on maternity leave...and all...and I know I haven't introduced myself yet but I just got here and I happened to ride up in the elevator with your eight am meeting..." The rambling sentence was punctuated with a cringe. "Would you like me to tell her to wait, or should I send her in?" 

Hux looked at the awkward boyish man waiting for an answer before granting him one. 

"Please, yes, send her in." 

He nodded, slipping back out of his office and his morning meeting walked in, confident. It wasn't a meeting, really, but rather an old colleague and friend visiting. She sat in the chair across his desk, looking like she had something to tell him. 

"What, Phasma." 

"I think I have a solution to your problem." She was waiting eagerly, almost bouncing. 

"What?" Hux's face looked dead and it was only eight in the morning. Whatever Phasma had planned, it probably wasn't a viable solution. He began shuffling through papers, only half listening. 

"I think you should take your new temp." 

"What?" His head snapped up, not sure he heard her. "Did you say take my temp?" 

"Absolutely. I talked to him on the way up and he has lots of sass." 

"No. No. First, that could very well be workplace harrasment--"

"Only if you harass him."

"And second he's a tiny little man who was shaking like a chihuahua trying to talk to me. He would crumble underneath the look of my father. I need someone brazen. Someone messy. Someone who--"

"Someone who doesn't give a fuck. Yeah, you're right. I'll figure something out, but I will be enlisting the help of your temp." 

"Why would you--"

"I think he has a little more knowledge about getting dates than you do. I wouldn't know how to get a man." With that, she laughed, hoping to get Hux to laugh with her. He didn't, and the rest of their meeting was spent talking about other things. 

Later, after Phasma had left, Hux's temp assistant knocked on the door before introducing himself. His name was Dopheld Mitaka. Tragic. 

Once more, the kid practically shook under Hux's gaze, this feeling of uneasiness increasing as he spoke to Hux about what Ms. Phasma had told him. 

"You don't have to help her. I'm sure she'll do fine all on her own." When Hux told him this, the kid looked so relieved and Hux had him get started on his work for the day. 

Hux had no idea that while he was working in his office, Phasma had won over Mitaka with her charm and were crafting a plan together. "How do you even get men to take someone on a date?" Phasma sat in a chair next to Mitaka's desk, messing with his cup of pencils. 

"Well, typically, you don't," Mitaka replied. "They're lazy and rude and looking to hook up. Not date." 

"Okay but do you think we could find a guy to actually do this?" 

"Most likely. I'm just not sure how." Mitaka was honestly trying to work. He hadn't had much experience with Hux so far but those who had worked before him in the past said he was absolutely ruthless. He didn't care what was going on in your life. You better have your work done. 

"What about Tinder?" 

"Again, hookups."

"Shit, what if we pay the guy?" Mitaka raised his eyebrows. 

"If you're going to do that than it is all you. I want no part of paying anyone for doing...things." Quickly, he looked back at his work on the computer.

"I'm not saying we hire a prostitute," Phasma said, but it sounded like she wasn't so sure. 

"If we offer to pay, we're not going to get any responses besides escorts. But..." He stopped for a moment. "I mean there does have to be an incentive or we aren't going to get any responses..." Mitaka sat, seeming to be thinking about it for a moment. 

"Craigslist ad?" Phasma suggested. 

"Nononono are you trying to get him killed? Craigslist ads are sketchy af you do not want to do that. Find another way." He leaned back in his chair, some part of his mind telling him it was risky with the door to Hux's office directly behind him. "The problem is that dating apps are either for hookups or long term relationships and this is neither." 

"I wish there was something like Her, ya know? Like Her isn't just for hookups or relationships you can also make a lot of friends. What are gay apps for men? Grindr?"

"Hookups." 

"I say we just go with some hookup apps then what else are we supposed to do?"

"Alright, Phasma, have fun making that."

"I'm not going to make it. If I get you all the info will you make it?"

"Phasma, if he finds out I'm not working....I don't want to get fired..."

"Don't worry, kid. It'll be just fine.” 

__________

 

Hux was soon informed of the fact that Phasma had set Mitaka up to the task, but he had elected to ignore it for the time being. Mondays were always full of paperwork and he intended to get through as much of it as possible before he had to take the rest home tonight. 

Halfway through the day, he was interrupted by Mitaka’s nervous knock on the door. 

"I found you someone." Mitaka waited anxiously with his back to the door, hand already on the handle, prepared to let in Hux's date. 

From his desk, Hux's gaze was drawn away from his papers. "How? How did you do that so quickly?" 

"I simply used a dating service." 

Hux's eyes went wide for a moment. "My god, did you find a prostitute?" 

Mitaka rolled his eyes in response, opening the door to let in a tall man wearing all black. The amount of dark clothing combined with his dark hair and eyes, coupled with his deep facial features, put Hux a little on edge. However, something about the ensemble was collected, yet passive. His first impression was dark colors and a large man. 

"Hey." It was served with a smirk from the tall man and Hux instantaneously felt uneasy. 

“Mitaka, I can already sense this is going to go wrong so if you see this as payback for what a terrible boss I know you think I am, keep in mind I can and will have you fired from your temp agency." 

"Maybe things won't go entirely to your meticulous plan, but after all...you wanted someone to cause a disturbance. So really...I'm just delivering on exactly what you asked of me." Mitaka turned, walking out. Just before he closed the door, he threw in one last remark, "Oh, and he's not a prostitute-- I found him on Tinder." He exited the room. After a beat he popped back in: "Okay, not that it matters, but it may have been Grindr." Once more, he left the room. 

"You have a Grindr?" Hux called after him. 

A floating head appeared at the doorway, slightly dismayed. "Well, actually, not quite. You have a Grindr.” Mitaka slipped out of the door as fast as possible, hoping he wouldn’t get in too much trouble. From the hall he heard as Hux called his name very loudly in disbelief. 

Inside the room, Hux was burying his head in his hands, trying to avoid eye contact with the man who was standing in front of him, fairly amused at the entire scene. “I am incredibly sorry for all of this.” Hux’s voice was muffled through his hands as he tried to be amicable. 

Hux heard a sound that was definitely the man sitting down in the chair across from his desk. “Don’t worry. The entire situation has been explained to me by your friend.”

Hux’s face snapped up. “He is not my friend. He is barely even my employee—“

“Calm down, calm down. Your friend Phasma explained. She said that you have terrible parents and that I get free dinner for being obnoxious. I thought, well, that’s all I do anyway so I might as well get free dinner out of it, yeah?” 

“Did they seriously make me a Grindr?”

“Yeah, and it’s amazing. Check this out.” The man pulled out his phone and leaned forward, showing Hux his own profile. He had to admit, Phasma had picked some pretty good pictures to include and the description was entirely accurate. She didn’t lie. 

Before either could comment further, Hux’s cell rang. Checking to see that it was, indeed, who he thought was calling, he answered. “What did you do?” 

“Oh, so you met him? Great! Put me on speaker.”

“Phas, I’m not putting you on speaker.” 

“Alright, then I’ll just come in.”

Gracefully, Phasma entered the room, hanging up her phone as she did . “So, what have you learned about each other so far?”

Hux responded first. “Nothing. All I’ve learned is that you and my temp made me a Grindr profile and set me up with…” He looked at the man sitting across from him, searching for a descriptor. “…a stranger.”

“He wouldn’t be a stranger if you talked to him.” Without hesitation, Phasma jumped into it. “His name is Kylo Ren and he’s an artist, which I thought was perfect because your parents hate art. He’s—“

“Wait, your parents hate art?” Kylo looked at Hux in disbelief. 

“My father thinks it’s utterly pointless.” 

Kylo’s jaw dropped and he looked to Phasma for confirmation. “It’s true. Armie’s only dream in life was to be a composer. And now he’s sitting behind a desk doing paperwork and boring legal things he doesn’t care about.”

Hux watched the smirk that had appeared on Kylo’s face when Phasma called him by the nickname. Making direct eye contact, he said, “If you ever call me Armie, I will kill you.”

“Understood, Mr. Lawyer.” 

Phasma scooped the conversation back up before Hux could retaliate. “I think that Kylo is going to be perfect as your fake date. Your father is going to hate him and your step-mother is going to go into shock.”

“Wait, so they hate art but…why else are they going to hate me? I mean, I agree, but I can also be very charming when I choose.”

“I’m sure,” Hux remarked. 

“Yeah, well you’re no honeybee either, Mr. Serious.” 

“Hey, hey. Back on track. Remember what we’re trying to accomplish here.” Both Hux and Kylo turned their attentions back to Phasma as she reminded them that this wasn’t going to work if they were going to do nothing but bicker. “Kylo, you must understand that Hux’s father and his step-mom are terrible people. Just…terrible human beings. They will hate you for many, many reasons. 

“You must also understand that they are still in denial in regards to Armie’s sexuality. So, just bringing home a boy will be enough to put them on edge. That plus all of your dark clothing and your unruly hair that makes a clear statement that you never had the intention of being the best boy at your prep school, will be enough to have them reeling. And from what short conversations I’ve had with you….You’ll do just fine.”

Kylo seemed pleased and complimented by all that Phasma had said. “Thank you. So besides the fact that Hux’s parents are terrible people, why else have you decided to do this?” He looked at Hux now. 

“Ever since I was young, my father has told me every time he saw me how I need to find a nice and proper woman to settle down with and give him grandchildren with. I highly resent that in multiple aspects. In addition, every time I see him, he also ridicules every single aspect of my life. As if surpassing every single one of his and my stepmother’s expectations for me was never enough. I’ve had it. This is full on delayed rebellion.” 

A cocky grin spread across Kylo’s face. “I love it. When’s our date?” 

 

__________

 

Kylo had been texting him practically all week. For someone who didn't really get much out of this, he was making quite a bit of effort. He apparently thought this was going to be great fun. 

First, he had asked essential information about Hux that he would probably be expected to know: age, friends, etc. Then he asked how they met. Said they needed a story. Hux had told him to make ok and set his phone on silent, unable to tolerate the vibrations any longer. It was Friday-- only three more days until Sunday-- and he may already need a break from all of Kylo's questions. When he scrolled through his messages after work, he regret his decision. 

Kylo had decided that he had been arrested for narcotics and hired Hux as his lawyer. Oh, god no this wasn't going to work. 

Hux: Listen, the "How did you meet" will be one of the first questions out of my step-mother's mouth and if they hear about drug deals we will be out the door before we accomplish anything. Please, can we think of something else? 

Hux: Also, I'm a divorce lawyer I don't work with drugs. 

They settled on the story that they met at an art gallery, followed by a coffee date (his father would think that's pathetic-- a coffee date? Really? Have you no class?). 

Kylo: !!! can i make sexual comments

Hux thought for a moment before responding. 

Hux: Yes, as long as they aren't too much. 

Kylo sent a bunch of emojis in response. 

 

__________

 

It was Saturday evening when Hux's phone lit up again. He was sitting on Phasma's couch, watching her mix them drinks. He groaned, knowing it was Kylo before he looked. 

Kylo: i think we should get to know each other before tomorrow. if you want to stop by i'm at a gallery tonight A link followed. 

"What's with the groan?" Phasma asked from the kitchen. 

Hux sat up, clicking the link that took him to a website. There was information and an address for a gallery tonight and Kylo Ren was one of the featured artists. 

"What's that?" Phasma sat down next to him, placing a drink in his hand. She leaned over his shoulder and as soon as she realized what he was looking at, Hux knew what she was going to say next. "You should go!" Hux made a sound in response, not commuting either way. "I'm gonna get changed, you're gonna finish your drink and then I'm going to take you to an art gallery." 

Twenty minutes later they were standing in a well lit room. There were people walking about and art covering the walls. Hux found himself so wrapped up in a painting that he didn't notice Phasma leave him. He stood staring at the lines and colors. It was like an explosion and it captivated him. A "Hey" close to his ear startled him out of his focus. 

His head whipped to the side and as he jumped back. It was Kylo. Of course it was. "

"Sorry, did I scare you?" An amused smirk was working it's way onto Kylo's face. 

Hux cleared his throat, composing himself. "No, I was just..." He trailed off, gesturing towards the painting. Kylo considered it, smiling. 

"Yeah, my friend Finn painted it. I could introduce you?" 

"No, I-- Where is your art? I haven't really gotten past this section."

"Alright, well, I mean. Take your time. This is Finn's section." Hux turned as Kylo did, watching him gesture around the room. "Across is his boyfriend's section-- Poe. And then is Rey's section-- she's my cousin-- and at the back is all my stuff." Kylo's shoulder's hunched and his hands stuffed into his pockets, looking nervous. "I'm surprised you showed up." 

Hux shrugged, trying to brush it off. 

Kylo spoke again, trying to fill the silence. "If you like this one...you'll probably like...." Kylo glanced around a bit. "I don't know where they put it. C'mon, I think they're standing by it." Kylo motioned and Hux followed. 

There were two men standing in front of a large painting. Hux assumed they were Finn and Poe. The work was comprised of two identical-size canvases and the painting crossed the lines between them. On the left was a man, facing away from the viewer. The right, where Poe was standing, was a desert and a fire could be seen in the distance. It was beautiful. 

After a few minutes, Hux noticed that Kylo was staring at him. "What?" 

Kylo just smiled. "I like watching people look at art. Their facial expressions....You can't tell what they're thinking but you can definitely tell they are thinking. It's nice." 

Hux wasn't sure how to respond to that, but it kind of made him uncomfortable that Kylo was watching him like that. He decided to change the topic. "Show me your favorite piece." Kylo glanced around, considering. "One of yours. Your favorite of yours." 

"Oh. Okay. Follow me," Kylo wandered off, towards the back, Hux following him. It was clear which artist's section they were in as they went. Rey's had a variety of things-- mostly nature and bright colors, natural phenomena, forests, etc. Then things became suddenly abstract and it was clear that this was Kylo’s art. Gracing the walls were monochromatic pieces that were difficult to interpret yet painstakingly gorgeous. Nestled into a corner were a handful of figurative paintings and this is where Kylo led Hux. “This one is my favorite.” His voice was low and quiet when he spoke, standing next to Hux. 

Drinking in the piece, Hux found himself in awe of the lines. It was a person, mostly from the back, but his body was twisted enough to see a few of the sharp lines of his jaw and lips before reaching the top of the canvas. The arch of the spine and the tip of the lips, combined with the placement of the hands all made for an extremely sexual, yet graceful painting. Hux could see why Kylo liked it. 

“It’s…gorgeous.” There wasn’t anything else Hux could think of to say. 

“Thank you.” Glancing sideways at Kylo, Hux found him blushing. “I’m glad you like it.” 

After looking at the piece a moment longer, Hux continued to browse the gallery, Kylo following him and exchanging comments. They had made their way back in front of Poe and Finn’s joint piece when Phasma caught up with them, a young girl walking with her. 

“…and this is an oil painting Finn and Poe did together…” the girl was saying. She smiled at Kylo and they exchanged a look with each other. 

“What does the piece mean to the two of you?” Phasma was asking the boyfriends. 

“Actually, we’re kind of still trying to figure that out,” Finn laughed. 

“We actually woke up one morning and had the same dream,” Poe jumped in. 

“I was in a desert and there was some sort of crash. Maybe like a plane crash or something? And, intuitively, I knew that Poe had been in the crash. And I found myself,” Finn took a step away from the painting and gestured to the man on the left, “standing on a ledge and overlooking the crash before rushing down to it.” 

“In my dream, I had been in a crash as the plane was going down and had somehow gotten out, but I knew Finn was still inside. In both of our dreams, we reunited at the crash sight, looking for each other. It was weird, but Finn had started to paint it, to show me what his dream looked like, and asked me to paint it as well. Neither of us showed the other our canvas until we were done. And…”

Finn finished the sentence for him. “They just happened to fit together perfectly.” 

“That’s amazing,” Phasma said, standing in awe. Finn blushed and Poe gave him a loving smile at their story. “Well,” Phasma turned her attention to Hux. “I’m going to get going, you?” 

Hux nodded in return and said goodbye to Kylo. 

“Dinner tomorrow, right?” A smirk was stretching across Kylo’s face. 

“I’ll text you the details,” came Hux’s response. 

 

__________

 

Hux took a shaky deep breath. This was a mistake. It was all a terrible mistake. His father was going to eat Kylo alive and there was nothing he could do. They were going to get caught, found out. Brendol would know they weren’t actually dating and Hux would never hear the end of it. This was the worst decision he had ever made. They should just turn back now and— too late. Kylo rang the doorbell. 

As steps could be heard approaching from inside, Kylo leaned over to him. “Don’t worry, Hux. This is gonna be fun.” He also slipped his fingers in between Hux’s and gave his hand a small squeeze. 

A woman with long, blonde hair opened the door, looking surprised but hiding it well upon seeing Kylo. “Armitage.” 

“Maratelle.” The tension was obvious. 

“Please, come in.” Hux’s stepmother moved aside to let them in before walking into the house and motioning for them to follow. “Please, have a seat in the dining room. Armitage, I will go get your father.” 

Once Maratelle left, Kylo blew out a breath. “Damn, this is a nice house.” 

“Of course it is. Why else would Maratelle have married him?” He walked into the room, pouring himself a glass of wine from the bottle that was already out. 

“I guess you don’t think too highly of her, huh?”

“Not at all.” Hux took a seat at the table and motioned for Kylo to take the one next to him. They were just both seated when Brendol and Maratelle walked into the room. 

The tension was even higher once Brendol addressed his son. “Armitage.” 

“Sir.” Hux took a drink of his wine, not wanting to be there at all. 

“Drinking already, I see.” Brendol took a seat next to his wife. “Wine will not help you build a financial empire to rival my own and make you worthy of carrying the Hux family name.” Hux’s fingers tightened around the glass before he set it down on the table without a word. “Who is your friend, Armitage?”

“Actually,” Hux sat up a tad straighter before continuing. “He is my boyfriend.” 

To Kylo’s surprise, Brendol laughed. “Come now, Armitage, of course he isn’t.” 

Hux met his father’s gaze. “He is.” 

All amusement left Brendol’s face. “Armitage, we have had this discussion many times.”

Maratelle jumped in before anyone else could. She laid a hand on her husband’s as she spoke. “Brendol, I am sure this just a phase that he will grow out of in time and—“ 

“It’s not a phase, Maratelle.” All eyes turned to Kylo as he spoke. “He likes dick.” And just like that, Kylo was smirking again. He took reached across Hux to his wine glass, taking a sip after he spoke again. “Trust me.” 

Hux almost choked on nothing at Kylo’s words, but he had to say…he was immensely satisfied with how the night was going so far. Maratelle looked like she was about to pass out and Brendol was quite obviously enraged. 

Deciding to take the situation even farther (and silently playing a game with himself to see how soon he could get kicked out) Kylo pressed on. “I don’t believe I’ve introduced myself. My name is Kylo, I’m an abstract artist who used to be in a punk-rock band, and I’m fucking your son. Nice to meet you. Oh, and my mother is Leia Organa. You know, the politician hell-bent on taking down large and evil corporations, including yours?”

Brendol said something, but his rage clouded his words enough that it was too quiet to be heard across the table. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, what was that?” Kylo was quick to respond. “I can’t hear you over my socialist ideals.” 

“Get. Him. Out!” Brendol stood violently as he screamed, his face going red, and Kylo and Hux shot up and raced out the dinning room, Hux grabbing Kylo’s hand and dragging him through the maze of halls and out the front door, not stopping until they were safely outside. They found themselves on the sidewalk in front of the house, holding onto each other for support, knees weak from how hard they were laughing at the entire situation. 

After minutes of trying to catch their breath, Hux spoke between laughs. “Did you see— Maratelle’s—fucking face?” He paused a moment to practically cackle as Kylo held on to his arm to keep himself from falling over. “It’s not a phase, Maratelle, he likes dick,” Hux mimicked before laying his weight on Kylo, unable to stand with how hard he was laughing. 

Finally, they both stood fully, laughs dissipating but smiles still plastered to their faces. “That was the most fun I’ve had in a while.” 

“I agree,” Hux said. He pushed his hair out of his face with one hand. “We actually got kicked out before we even ate. I’m proud.”

“Me too,” Kylo replied, watching Hux and not wanting this to be their only night together. He couldn’t remember the last time he laughed that hard, and neither could Hux. 

“I did promise you dinner, though, didn’t I?” Kylo was jolted out of his thoughts at the sound of Hux’s voice. 

“You know? You did.” 

And so they found themselves nestled into a booth in a small bistro, sharing wine and dinner and a conversation more genuine than any either had ever had on a date before. Hux found himself watching the way Kylo would tuck his hair behind his ears when he was obviously nervous, and then untuck it almost immediately. 

Their dinner finished too soon for both of them, and they walked into the cool evening air, neither wanting to say goodbye to the other. So, they found themselves walking the streets. Their conversation was light, but Hux felt anchored like he never had before with Kylo's hand pressed into his own. Eventually, it was getting late, and Hux had to work the next morning and the couple found themselves at the threshold to Hux's apartment. 

"So, uh..." Kylo looked unsure of himself, standing with either hand on Hux's hips. "Goodnight?"

Hux leaned in and kissed Kylo for an all too brief moment. "Goodnight." And just like that, he had opened his door and slipped inside. Once in, he immediately pressed his back against the closed door, breathing out deeply. That was the best date of his life. 

Kylo pulled himself into the backseat of a cab, looking up at where he now knew Hux's apartment was. He sighed, closing his eyes in the backseat. That was the best date of his life. 

 

__________

 

_Six Months Later_

 

 

“Okay, remember, I really want them to like you,” Kylo rambled as Hux straightened his tie for him. 

“Relax, darling. It won’t be worse than when you met my parents.”

Kylo sighed, exasperated. “It better not be that bad. I was actually trying to fuck things up that time. Most of the time that just happens unintentionally.”

“Don’t worry about it, Kylo. Just take a deep breath.” Together they inhaled, then exhaled, before walking through the doors of the restaurant and finding the table where Han and Leia were sitting. Both parents stood to embrace their son before the four sat down together. 

“So,” Leia began. “How did you two meet?” 

“Actually, it’s a…” Kylo looked at Hux and they both shared knowing smiles, remembering the night. “It’s a long story.” Both tried to stop a laugh, and neither could. Han raised an eyebrow at Leia. 

“Well, we’ve got time, kid.” 

So, Hux began the story. Of his terrible and unaccepting parents and how he eventually couldn’t take any more of it. Then, Phasma’s involvement and how she found Kylo. They left most of the details of that night’s dinner with Hux’s parents out of the story, instead choosing to tell about their dinner that night, alone. 

“I don’t even remember half of what we talked about.” It was Kylo talking, now. “By now, I just remember that I have never smiled or laughed so much in one night. And,” Kylo got quiet for a moment, looking at the man next to him. “Sitting across from him that night, I knew that I wanted to have more dates with him, and really get to know him. I truly wanted him in my life.” 

"That's lovely. I'm so happy for you two." Leia smiled kindly at them, her eyes full of warmth. "So, Hux, what do you do for a living?" 

"I'm a composer." 

"Ah, so, not on track to inherit the family business?" 

Hux and Kylo both laughed at that, well aware of what Kylo had said to Brendol that night. "Absolutely not. I haven't spoken to my parents since I introduced them to your son." 

"Damn, kid." Han spoke up. "What did you do?" 

"Bennie," his mother scolded. 

Kylo looked up at his mother. "I'm sorry, what was that? I couldn't hear you over my socialist ideals." 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget that this is part of a Trashy Tropes series. Coffee and Ice Cream is a lovely coffee shop au, followed by And Then He Kissed Me (a soulmate au). Next will most likely be a "sharing one bed" fic!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!! Please feel free to leave a comment and/ or message me on [ tumblr ](https://www.bumblebae8.tumblr.com)
> 
> I am also currently taking ficlet requests on [ tumblr ](https://www.bumblebae8.tumblr.com)
> 
> If you like my writing and would like to, you can [ Buy me a coffee ](http://ko-fi.com/jamesilver) If you do, please remember that this is simply a donation to me and in no way a payment for my works, as the works will continued to be posted regardless of donations


End file.
